Shakespeare Young Ones
Shakespeare was a very soft canine. He was gentle and down to earth, being quite good around pups. He was calm and collected. Shake was often seen around pups, nurturing them with his care and watching over them like a hawk. Though Shake was a calm wolf, he could be extremely ferocious and aggressive when his pack was threatened. He would put his life at stake to defend the pups and his pack members. Though it is peculiar how he never went out roving or never was provoked to mate. Young Ones 'Shakespeare '(YM003) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 20, 2008. His parents were Hambone and Shatter, the dominant pair at the time. He had four litter mates called Einstein (YM005), Beethoven (YM004), Mozart (YF001) and Big Will (YM002). Unfortunately, Beethoven died at a young age. After a few months, the pups started observing their pack take down elk and practicing the art of hunting hare. During this time, their father, Hambone, was ousted by their uncle, Youssarian. Unfortunately, their brother Einstein died as a teen around that time. Shakespeare started babysitting his uncle's pups and going on patrols during those times. One day he was babysitting the pups when the playful teens Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel snatched one of the pups, Dingo, from the den and dropped him away under a bush exposed to various threats. Luckily Shakespeare heard Dingo's cries and retrieved him, taking him back to the safety of the den. Later on their rivals, the Whiskers, attacked the den when he was babysitting and the rest of the pack was on patrol, he defended the pups fiercely until the rest of the pack returned. When the Whiskers ran off, one pup called Finn was left behind. Shakespeare spotted him and rescued the young one, adopting him into the pack. After this attack he got severly injured, but survived. In summer of 2012, Shakespeare was babysitting Frost, Mozart, and Snow's pups when the Scooters made a den attack led by Thunder Cat and Raven. When Thunder Cat reached Shakespeare and the pups, Shakespeare defended the pups putting himself between his uncle and them, when the Young Ones approached they went into battle with the Scooters. They chased the Scooters away, but it wasn't a full victory, he had managed to protect all the pups but in the proess he was mortally wounded. He limped away from the pack and during the night he sadly died, when the sun raised the whole pack gathered to mourn his death. It was a great loss for the pack, they lost their babysitter, a very important member of the group. Family Mother: Hambone Father: Shatter Brothers: Big Will, Einstein and Beethoven. Sister: Mozart. Family Tree Gallery Photos of Shakespeare. Shakes_dead_sad.jpg|After being attacked by thunder Cat shakespeare was found dead Male-Mackenzie-Valley-wolf-carrying-pup.jpg|Shakespeare saving Finn Shakespeare.jpg|Shakespeare after protecting the pups from the Whiskers Shakes_and_Big_Will.jpg|Teenagers Shakespeare and Big Will Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters